Days in the Sun
by MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun
Summary: Marinette was at the happiest moment of her life before a mysterious event stole it all away from her. Now with a fuzzy memory of the future and stuck in her younger self's body, she has to try and figure out who or what did this to her and if she can even go back to her proper time.
1. Chapter 1

"Days in the sun  
When a life has barely begun  
When no love, no prize can't be won  
I remember warmly  
Those days in the past  
Far too perfect and peaceful to last  
And the skies were soon overcast  
And the days grew cold."

\- Alan Menken

* * *

 **Note:** Soooo I'm making another fic. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update my other fics. I have a lot of them outlined but no beta to look them over and RL has been intruding in my writting time. I got a mAjor plunny for this fic so I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Edit:** Thank you to evreryone who pointed out it's supposed to be "Nino" not "Nico. My computer apparently kept changing it every time I type that name.

 **Edit2:** 06/16/17 Replaced the bold to italics, hope its easier to read now. Also warning, there is some past Chloe/Marinette hinted at in this fic.

* * *

Setting the paints down, Marinette inspected every inch of the freshly painted music box before declaring it perfect. Twirling around to face her audience, she beamed at them before proudly gesturing to the finished product.

"I normally don't work with wood, but I think it came out nicely! what do you guys think?"

"I think I want a _closer_ look!"

Mischievous laughter filled the room, as Trixx flew in spirals before landing in front of the freshly painted ballerina. Peering at the painted smiling face, Trixx smirked slyly before peering behind her shoulder. Staring up at the suspicious looking Tiki, slightly nervous Marinette and her partners own bemused face, Trixx gave a laugh.

"I _like_ it."

Flicking her tail tat the box, the air shimmered before engulfing the box till it disappeared. Marinette paled rapidly as she gasped in dismay before swaying dangerously to the side. Alya quickly grabbed her friend by the elbow and helped her sit on the nearby chair, while Tiki tackle dived towards Trixx.

Trixx cockily smirked as she scampered off the table and onto the floor, weaving between the chair legs and other furniture before managing to squeeze herself behind the dresser and crawl her way to the top.

"Trixx you _vixen_! Give it back"

"Not a chance Tiki! This is _mine_ now. It's _too good_ for that yellow haired alley cat!"

Cackling in glee Trixx swooped down near the desk and passed by the chair where Marinette was sitting. The dark haired girl dove to catch the kwami by her tail but missed and crashed into Tiki instead. Laughing at the pile of limbs she left behind, Trixx didn't notice Alya sneaking up behind her till it was too late.

"Gotcha!"

Grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, Alya gave her a stern look before gently turning to face a furious looking Tiki.

"Give Marinette's music box back Trixx!"

Snickering into her paws, Trixx gave Tiki a cheeky wink.

"What's up spots? You look frazzled. This can't be good for your blood pressure."

Tiki gritted her teeth as she glared even harder at the innocently whistling kwami.

"That's enough Trixx. You had your fun, now give back the music box."

Peering up at Alya's laughing hazel eyes, Trix smiled at having amused her partner. Giving a little salute, she flicked her tail and the box re-appeared on the chaise by the window.

Marinnet crawled over to the chaise and inspected the box from head to toe before collapsing in relief.

"Having a fox try and take your work is the highest _honour_ there is. You should be _pleased_ that I tried to take it. _Thankful_ even."

Tiki puffed up in anger as Trixx kept trying to explain why she shouldn't get in trouble since nothing bad happened and how the alley cat shouldn't get nice things since it took him far too long to realize his one and only was his classmate.

"-I mean _come on_! She has the _same_ hair style and voice and everything! It's not like _Marinette_ acts any _differently_ when she's a civilian, _unlike_ that scruffy, flee-bitten street cat!"

Alya gently brought Trixx to her cheek and gave her a quick nuzzle, calming down her partner from her self-worked up rant over a certain blond model's observation skills.

"There there Trixx. No need to get so upset. Adrien wised up and is now treating Marinette like the amazing person she is. Which is _why_ , we shouldn't be stealing _anniversary_ gifts from her okay? Especially since this is their first year anniversary."

Pouting up to her partner, Trixx gave a small nod before floating over to where Tiki was hugging an exhausted looking Marinette. Skillfully ignoring Tiki's glare, Trixx scampered her way up the chaise until she was facing the dark haired girl.

"I'm sorry for taking your pretty music box. I didn't _mean_ to get you so upset." Twisting her tail in her little paws, Trixx gave Marinette the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.

Marinette never really had much resistance against such cute faces, and easily accepted the apology, even though she knew that in less than a weeks time Trixx would pull another prank on her in some way or form.

Once Marinette gave her forgiveness, Trixx dropped the act and got to the real meat of her argument.

"But in all honesty cupcake, you really could do much much better than that stray."

* * *

"Well guys? You think she'll like it?"

Beaming at Nino and Chloe, Adrien proudly presented his finest creation yet. A book (written all by himself) about his adventures with Ladybug and the high-jinks they would get into with their friends. Adrien had hired Nathaniel to do the drawings for him, since drawing wasn't his strongest skill.

"Yeah Dude! She's going to love it!"

Nino gave his best friend a thumbs up before ambling closer to grab the book and start flipping through it.

"Well _of course_ she's going to love it. _You_ made it didn't you?" Giving the boys a disbelieving look for wasting her time Chloe turned back to her cell phone.

"What do you mean the food is going to be late?" Her brows knitted into a frown before her eyes flashed in rage at the persons rambling. " _Excuse me_ but I am paying _top dollar_ for this service and if a single thing is not perfect by 4pm your little company is going to wish they never heard of the name Chloe Bourgeois!"

Throwing her phone at the couch nearby Chloe draped herself over a nearby chair and bemoaned at the incompetency of people.

"It is _so hard_ to find good help these days. But don't you worry Adrien, I'm going to insure that you and Marinette have the most perfect one year anniversary ever okay? " Glaring hatefully at her phone, Chloe muttered threateningly, "Even if I have to hire people to physically drag them to the party on time, I swear everything will be perfect. Or _else_."

Nino and Adrien exchanged glances before going back to stare n bemusement as Chloe continued to mutter and rant under her breath.

"I can't remember, is it _your_ anniversary today or is it _Chloe's_?"

Laughing softly, Adrien gently took back his book and shook his head, "To be honest Nino, sometimes I wonder."

"Well whoever's anniversary party it is, it better have fine quality cheese. That's all I care about."

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, half exasperated half amused at his kwami's giant appetite for cheese.

"Don't listen to him Adrien. Plagg wouldn't know class if it smacked him in the face. The finer quality things are wasted on such peasants."

Pollen delicately took a sip of their tea as they arched an eyebrow while observing the rabble from their little customized throne. Chloe had given only the very best for her partner.

"Hey! For _your_ information I am a _world class expert_ in class! Especially when it comes to cheese!"

"Oh dear, deluded as well as ugly? Truly you are an unfortunate kwami."

Adrien could only sigh as Plagg tried to tackle Pollen, knowing full well that the yellow kwami was faster than his and the whole attempt was for naught. Sure enough, Pollen simply shifted their throne to side at the last second, causing Plagg to crash into a pile of treats nearby.

" _Ughhhhh_ Plagg! How dare you nearly get those chocolates on my beautiful white pants!" The blonde sneered at the dazed kwami before curling her lips with icy contempt. "Do you have any idea how much they cost?! Well let me tell you mister that if you had so much as ruined my designer clothes there would suddenly be _hell_ to pay!"

Nino grabbed Adrien to sit next to him on the couch as he slouched further into the cushions. typing away at his phone, he flicked out a pair of ear buds and gave one to Adrien. Adrien squirmed in his chair at the sight of his room get progressively more messed up through Chloe, Plagg and Pollens fight. Wilting into his couch he took the offered ear bud and closed his eyes to the chaos before him. Maybe if they played the music loud enough it would drown out their bickering until they were done with their spat.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm _late_!"

Rushing through the streets of Paris, Marinette cursed her inability to say no for help. Who knew delivering a pastry for her parents would have her lose track of time and be late for her own anniversary party?

"Marinette you're not going to make it at this pace!"

Franticaly looking at her watch, she cringed at the time. It would take another fifteen minutes of her running to get there and the party started in five minutes.

"I know Tiki! Looks like I'm going to have to cheat."

Exchanging a glance, they both smiled before ducking into a small alley behind an antique store.

"Looks like no one is around, _perfect_! Ready Tiki? _Transforme me!"_

The magic surrounded her body as Tiki entered her earrings, but something was wrong...the transformation felt _off._

'Whats... happening?'

The air felt heavy and thick as her buddy convulsed in painful spasms. Marinette grasped at her throat as she collapsed to the ground, rolling in pain as her body felt on fire. The sensations were just too much for her brain to handle, as soundless screams erupted from her lips.

Marinette could faintly hear heavy footsteps slowly make their way closer to her. Perhaps a concerned bystander? Her sight was too fuzzy for her to make out anything but a pair of designer boots near her head. Tears streaked her cheeks as Marinette painfully reached her hand towards the blurry figure.

'Please...help...me...' she begged. The light from the main street cast shadows over the figure, making the already blurry image even more obscure.

Dropping her hand to the ground, Marinette lost herself to the pain before loosing consciousness. Tiki's screams as she was forcefully ejected from the earrings went unheard by her partner.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh those days in the sun  
What I'd give to relive just one  
Change what I've done  
Turn my life around  
But that isn't real  
And the empty pain I feel  
Goes on and on  
And days in the sun  
Are a long time gone"

\- Alan Menken

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **Note:** I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes made.

 **Edit:** 06/15/17 fixed bold and warning that there is implications of Chloe/Marinette. Also expanded a little the Marinette x Chloe line. Hopefully it's more understandable now.

* * *

Marinette bolted from her bed with a choked scream dying in her throat. Gasps and sobs filled the room as she buried her face in her hands, her nails clawing lightly at her skin. Shudders ran through her body as Marinette tried to desperately calm down.

'Wha...what was that?' she thought.

Wiping away her tears with the edges of her sleeves, Marinette took a moment to try and figure out where she was. A spike of fear and confusion went through her as she realized that she was in her room.

"Why do I feel so scared that I'm in my room?" she whispered hugging herself.

Forcefully taking a few deep breaths, she crawled up to her balcony and tried to let the cool night air calm her down.

'Just calm down Marinette it was only...only a bad dream.'

It felt false to even think those words, but what else could all of _that_ had been? Glancing at her hands, Marinette was struck by how small and smooth they looked, as if she was expecting her hands to have callouses and be bigger than they are.

"Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with me?!"

Running her hands through her hair Marinette pulled out her pigtails and turned back to stare at her room. Moonlight stained her bed, giving her a clear view to jump down. Staring at the distance from the balcony to her bed, and her bed to the studio below, Marinette felt a rush of confidence and adrenaline hit her. Doing a little jump, she somersaulted down to her mattress before grabbing the rails and flipping over to the bottom of her studio floor, landing without a sound. Startling into an upright position, Marinette whipped her head back and forth in confusion as she began to freak out over her little stunt.

"How the heck did I manage to do _that_?!" Flailing about in disbelief she tripped over her chaise and landed with a thump near her floor length mirror.

"...Ow."

Pain shot through her elbow and back, as she had landed on her school books and sewing kit. Carefully standing up, she caught a sight of her reflection from the corner of her eye. Drawn to her floor length mirror, Marinette gently reached out and touched her reflection.

Staring back at her was a wide eyed young teenager with a slight build and smooth unblemished skin. A searing pain pierced her head and suddenly her reflection was replaced with a different image. A tall young woman, with rough calloused and scarred hands, short hair, and built arms and legs stared back at her. Her eyes were older, wiser and her smile was more secure, as if she was at peace with herself in a way most never reached.

Memories upon memories began to flash before Marinette's eyes, so much so that she collapsed to her knees at the overload of information. Staining to stay conscious, Marinette crawled to her chaise were she was struck with the memory of Tiki screaming her name in fear.

"Oh. My. God! _Tiki!"_

Clasping her earlobes, Marinette began to hyperventilate as she failed to find her ladybug earrings. The room spun and her chest burned with the lack of air; clutching the chaise in desperation, Marinette lost her sense of balance and collapsed in a dead faint on the chaise.

* * *

"Marinette! Wake up! You're alarm has been ringing for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!"

Groaning in pain, Marinette reached out and threw a book towards her bed, knocking her phone off it and on to her school bag underneath. Feeling around for a spool of thread, she made a quick slip knot before lassoing the bag to arm reaching distance. Her back and lower legs ached from the little maneuver she did last night, clearly she needed to stretch out a bit more so she wouldn't accidentally pull a muscle. Peeking from her chaise at the phone, she saw the date and hazily remembered that today was the day she met Alya for the first time, today was the day HawkMoth appeared, _and_ today was the day Chat Noir and Adrien came barging into her life.

'Adrien... _ADRIEN_!'

Jumping of the chaise, Marinette began to pace back and forth while absentmindedly picking up her school books and chucking them into her bag. Biting her lips, she tearfully glanced at the cover of a near by magazine were a certain blonde was being featured. Carefully picking it up, Marintte mournfully realized all over again just what she had just lost.

Her boyfriend, the love of her life, the man who completed her in every way while still managing to drive her spare was a fifteen year old boy again. He knew nothing of their experiences and trials or who he even was outside of his father's shadow. They were back at square one.

"Marinette! Your breakfast!"

Giving the image a quick kiss, she lightly placed the magazine back on her desk, before pulling her hair into a ponytail. Walking into the kitchen she was struck by how young her mother looked, if Marinette's own age hadn't revealed that she was stuck in the past, then her mother's youthful looks would.

"Good morning mom."

Leaning close, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning sweetheart. Cute hair, trying something different? Also did you sleep well? I thought I heard you last night."

Opting against cereal and oranges ,something about it gave Marinette the feeling she might have clumsily caused some mess due to that, she grabbed the banana and yogurt on the table and began to chow down.

"...I slept OK." she mumbled.

"Where you worried you'd be in Chloe's class again? I'm sure that girl has forgotten all about you during the break and you won't even be in the same class as her anymore."

Choking on a piece of banana, Marinette harshly began to cough as she remembered that she and Chloe weren't _friendly acquaintances_ at this point, let alone _good friends_.

Gulping down some milk, her mother worriedly peered at her from the coffee machine as Marinette cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah... _Chloe_! I uh, I'll try to think positively about that, but to be honest my luck isn't always the _best_ when it comes to _her_."

It had been a running joke among their group; Nino had actually tried and studied the way Marinette's luck would flux when pitted against Chloe's schemes. Smiling wistfully at the memory of her friends, Marinette gripped the table as a pang of loneliness went through her. It took a few _long_ years before Chloe stopped belittling Marinette, and a few _dates_ before Chloe and her were anything but _explosive_ to each other. She had a few fond memories of passionate adrenaline kisses pressing the prim and proper Ms. Bourgeois against the wall after an explosive argument. In fact it wasn't till they _broke up_ that Marinette and Chloe finally cooled down regarding each other and became the best of friends.

"Don't say that, it's the start of the school year! I'm sure everything will be fine."

Her mom smiled reassuringly at her before walking over and gently caressing her cheek. Leaning into the caress Marinette held back tears as she smiled gently at her mom.

'I love you mom.'

* * *

Sighing at herself in the mirror Marinette gave up and pulled out her hair bands from her hair. She just couldn't wear her pigtails, it didn't feel like herself anymore. Grabbing her brush, she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and tied it with a red ribbon. Smiling at the look, Marinette gave herself one last look over before heading to the front of the store.

"Oh-la-la! What a beautiful mature looking daughter I have! I love your new look sweetheart, very chic."

Marinette laughed as her father winked at her while packaging a batch of macarons for her classmates. Twirling in place, Marinette gave a cheeky smile as her father oh-ed and ah-ed over her new look. Sporting a red plaid skirt and a beige oversized turtleneck sweater with brown ankle boots, Marinette felt she resembled her older self more in this outfit than wearing her old pink pants and white top with a black jacket.

'I may be young again but that didn't mean I can forget who I _was_...er, I mean, who I will be? _Ugh_! Time travel makes tenses so difficult.' Shaking away the thought, Marinette tuned back to her father thanking her for her for her amazing designs.

"No, no dad. _We're_ the best! My designs are nothing without your delicious treats!"

Laughing heartily, her father gave her hair a light ruffle before pulling her into a big hug.

"Have a great day Marinette, we love you." Smiling at her parents, Marinette grabbed the box of macarons and gently placed them inside her bag. If she recalled correctly, these treats would have a greater chance to make it to school intact in her bag than in her hand.

"Love you too! See you tonight!"

Blowing them a kiss, she jogged her way to the crosswalk and patiently waited to cross the street. Up ahead on the other side of the road, an old man in a leaf printed red shirt began to hobble across the street, seeming unaware of the red sports car speeding its way closer to the intersection. Marinette's heart gave a sharp lurch as she remembered how much danger her old master liked to put himself into.

'There has to be a safer way to test us.'

Racing to the middle of the street, Marinette quickly picked him up in a bridal carry before racing back to safety. The red sports car sped past her, seemingly unaware or uncaring to slow down as it nearly missed hitting her and Master Fu. His eyes were very wide as he starred at her from her arms, and he seemed to be a little flustered at her hold.

"Oh my, thank you so much young lady! You're very strong!"

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad that you're not hurt."

Gently placing him to the ground, Marinette pulled out her macarons and offered him two of them. Wayzz loved the ones her father made, and it just didn't seem fair to not give him any this time around.

"Here, have a few macarons. They were freshly made by my father this morning at our bakery!"

Watching him take a bite, Marinette was filled with pride as she grinned at his bliss-ed out face. Watching customers enjoy her parent's treats was a privilege and pleasure she would never get tired off.

"Mmm! Delicious!"

A shrill ringing sound broke the peaceful atmosphere, as Marinette was reminded that she still had to get to class.

"So sorry! Got to run!"

* * *

Racing down the street, Marinette just managed to make it on time. She was really regretting picking up Master Fu, her legs were _really_ killing her this time around. Thankfully she didn't use her back in lifting him up, or else she would feel _way_ worse.

Stepping into class, Marinette saw Nino sit down at the front, while Alya sat to the side by herself. Making her way over, she couldn't help but grin as she noticed they were both wearing plaid, though her skirt was far more red in colour.

'We match.'

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Marinette! Want a macaron?"

Curious looking hazel eyes met friendly blue ones, before a matching grin spread over Alya's face. Reaching out to gab one, a pale hand reached between the two girls and smacked the box away, sending it falling to the floor.

Marinette frowned lightly at the loss of her parents hard work, 'Looks like no matter what I do, you're just not meant to be eaten.'

A haughty laugh brought her back to the present, as a smirking young Chloe and Sabrina loomed over her desk. Sneering down her nose, the young blonde flicked her pony tail over her shoulder before stepping on the fallen macarons.

"Oopsie! Oh well, it's not like they would have helped you at all Marinette. I mean, how _pathetic_ are you to actually have to bribe the new girl with sweets to be your friend?"

"Yeahhh, that's really pathetic!"

Taking a sharp breath, Marinette frowned harder at the two jeering girls, as she tried to calmly count to ten in her head.

'They're only immature kids, Marinette. Remember, _you_ are an adult, so don't let them get to you.' Gripping the underside of her desk, Marinette fidgeted a little in her seat.

"Also, what is up with your hair? Are you trying to copy my amazing good looks with your pathetic pony tail and outfit?" Reaching towards the dark haired girl's ponytail, Chloe's hand was stopped by Marinette herself, while Alya stood from her seat and began to berated Chloe for her mean girl act.

"Who the heck died and made you the pony tail queen? News flash, it's not like you own the look or anything. Besides, if there is anyone in this room who needs to bribe people to be their friends, it's you blondie. I mean, how else is anyone willing to put up with your spoiled brat attitude."

Alya was a fiery vision, as she pushed herself into Chloe space. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow with rage, looking almost yellow in the lighting. Eyes flashing in anger, Marinette gave Chloe one last glare as she tightened her grip on Chloe's hand before shoving it away from her face. It warmed her heart that Alya still had her back, even if they had just met again.

Cradling her hand to her chest, Chloe gave Marinette a startled look over as she stretched her hand, before refocusing on Alya. Growling in frustration, Chloe took a small breath before sending Alya a smirk and shoving Sabrina to the side, as she got nose to nose with the new girl.

"Oh how cute, you think I actually care about what you think. Well, you're new so you don't know the rules yet. Let me dumb it down for you," Flicking her hair in Alya's face, Chloe smirked even wider as Alya crinkled her nose the action, " _I_ rule and _you_ grovel at my feet as the losers of the class. Around here I always get what I want, got it newbie?"

'Oh she did _not_ just diss my best friend.' Reaching an arm around Alya's shoulders, Marinette stood up and gave Chloe a hard glare.

"She is _not_ a loser Chloe! Besides, anyone who has to state they rule, don't really rule at all."

A soft snicker from Marinette's left distracted her, as she suddenly remembered they were in front of the class and not used to Marinette standing up against Chloe yet.

"Ugh, shows what _you_ know Marinette! Once Adrien gets here, he and I will be the king and queen of the school and you will weep with envy as we rule the school together."

Giving them a pitying glance, Chloe sauntered her way to her seat Sabrina in toe. Marinette shook her head at Chloe's antics as she reached down and picked up what was left of her macarons in the box.

'Looks like there are five left. What luck!'

"What an evil _witch_! I can't _believe_ girls like _her_ actually _exist_!" Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Alya threw herself back to her seat before giving Marinette friendly grin.

"Hi, we didn't get to really introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Alya and it's great to meet you." Giving a strong handshake, Marinette pulled out a macaron before handing it to Alya.

"Thank you so much for having my back, here have a macaron. It looks like a few managed to survive hurricane Chloe."

"No problem girl! Like Majestia always says 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is good people to do nothing'. That girl over there is evil and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with things like that."

Grabbing her macaron, Alya and Marinette toasted each other with them before taking big bites. Alya cooed over the taste before giving Marinette a thumbs up, as she finished the treat.

Mrs. Bustier called for attention as she introduced herself to the class, and began roll call. Just like last time, Adrien didn't show up at all.

Finally the bell rang and both Alya and Marinette were happy to note they both had library period together. They were making plans to hang out after school when a commotion at the back of the class caught their attention.

"Kim!" Ivan roared as he scrunched up a piece of paper into a ball and glared angrily at the smug looking boy.

Marinette paled as she remembered a little too late that it was Kim's actions that lead to the first Akuma to be created.

She gave a little growl as she lightly smacked her head in annoyance, 'Stupid, stupid! What's the point of being in the past if you can't change anything important?'

"Ivan! Go to the principal's office at once!" Mrs. Bustier was a good teacher, but Marinette thought that Kim should also have gotten in trouble for the commotion. That boy had a habit of stirring up trouble when bored enough, and unfortunately Ivan was too straightforward and honest to keep falling for his tricks.

"What are you waiting for Marinette? Let's head to the library." Feeling Alya lead her away from the classroom, Marinette couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she watched Ivan make his way to the principals office.

'I am so sorry Ivan. I promise I'm going to heal you sooner this time around.'

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes into the period and a load roar could be heard from the hall, as the whole floor shook in a terrifying lurch. Catching her self from falling, Marinette felt dread as Alya dragged her to the monitors were Stone Heart was destroying the entrance of the school.

"Oh my _gosh_! Was that _Ivan's_ voice? It's like he's been transformed into a _real life supervillain!_ " Giving a little squeal of glee, Alya pulled out her phone and began to mutter a list, "GPS? Check! Battery? Check! I am _so_ out of here!"

Marinette could only watch in slight disbelief as Alya raced to the door, "See you later Marinette! Let's hang out another day OK? Where there is a _supervillain_ there is a _superhero_ behind! _No way_ am I missing this!"

Sighing fondly at her best friends antics, Marinette grabbed their bags and made her way home. She could give Alya's bag back later, after this whole mess is cleared up.

Reaching her home in record time, Marinette ran to her desk where a familiar looking back box sat waiting for her.

'Tiki!' she thought, happily hugging the small box before pulling it back to open it. A bright light burst out as a pair of earrings morphed into a familiar small red and black figure.

"Hello! I..." Tiki trailed off in disbelief as she and Marinette stared at each other. Marinette clasped her hands over her mouth as tears of joy began to pool in her eyes as she took in her partner and best friend.

" _You!_ But...how?...I've _never_ met you before, so how could you _smell_ like _Ladybug magic_?"

Quiet tears streaked down Marinette's face as she kneeled before Tiki, making sure to give the Kwami space so she didn't feel intimidated.

"I-I am so _happy_ to see you Tiki! I _missed_ you so, so _much_!"

* * *

Annnnnnd that its for this chapter! What do you guys think? Poor Marinette was on a rollercoaster ride regarding her emotions in this but to be fair not even twenty-four hours have passed since she found herself in the past. It's a lot to take into. What did you guys think about her new look and outfit? Her and Chloe's scene? Thank you so much for your follows, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate it!


End file.
